Walburga: Setelah Kematian Sirius
by Adelaide Raverin
Summary: Sirius terlanjur menganggap Walburga perempuan tak berhati. Membuatnya tak percaya ketika Kreacher bilang kalau Walburga sangat bersedih ketika Sirius pergi dari rumah (Perasaan Walburga setelah mendapat kabar tentang kematian Sirius dari sang kakek buyut, Phineas Nigellus Black).


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter universe is not mine**

 **Note: Dialog dan deskripsi ada yang nyontek dari buku kelima.**

 **Setting: After the battle of the department of mystery**

.

.

Phineas Nigellus Black menguap lebar, terbangun dari tidurnya. Seseorang telah memasuki kantor Kepala Sekolah. Sosok itu rasanya tak asing. Membuka matanya lebar-lebar, Phineas berkata dengan suara dingin, "Ah... Harry Potter..."

Phineas duduk tegak, menggeliat merentangkan tangannya. Matanya menyipit mengawasi Harry yang tampak berantakan.

"Dan apa yang membawamu ke sini pagi-pagi buta begini?" kata Phineas lagi. "Kantor ini mestinya tak bisa dimasuki siapa pun kecuali Kepala Sekolah yang sah. Atau, apakah Dumbledore tang mengirimmu ke sini? Oh jangan bilang..." Phineas menguap panjang lagi. "Satu pesan lagi untuk cicitku yang tak berharga?"

Harry hanya diam saja, membuat Phineas malas menunggu jawaban. Ia bersandar lagi dalam lukisannya, namun tak melanjutkan tidurnya.

Phineas kemudian melihat Dumbledore memasuki ruangan yang sudah beberapa lama tak didiaminya sebab dilengserkan oleh Umbridge. Phineas mendengarkan percakapan Dumbledore dan Harry dengan agak bosan. Apa yang mereka bicarakan sepertinya serius sampai Harry teriak-teriak begitu. Sungguh anak bau kencur yang tak sopan, batin Phineas. Anak itu mengingatkannya pada cicitnya, Sirius Black III yang tak berguna dan sering berargumen dengan lukisan ibunya dengan berteriak.

Namun kemudian Dumbledore mengatakan sesuatu seperti "Kesalahankulah Sirus mati." Phineas menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia tak salah dengar. Sirius yang dimaksud adalah cicitnya Sirius Black III.

Tak mau percaya begitu saja, Phineas berkata lambat-lambat, "Apakah benar bahwa cicitku—keluarga Black yang terakhir—sudah meninggal?"

"Ya, Phineas," jawab Dumbledore.

"Aku tak percaya," sergah Phineas kasar. Ia kemudian berjalan ke luar lukisannya di kantor Kepala Sekolah. Ia tahu kemana ia harus pergi.

.

XxX

.

Sebelum sampai di lukisannya di Grimmauld Place, Phineas sudah berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Sirius.

"Sirius... Sirius!"

Suara berat Phineas menggema di lorong-lorong rumah. Beberapa lukisan menyapanya, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Sirius! Sirius Black III keturunanku! Dia sudah meninggal, begitu kata Dumbledore!"

Mereka semua berteriak. Walburga Black muncul ke dalam lukisan Phineas demi mendengar teriakan kakek buyutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kakek Buyut? Benarkah itu?" desis Walburga dalam suara yang keras. Ketika Phineas membenarkan, Walburga langsung berteriak, "Kreacher!"

Kreacher langsung muncul dalam udara kosong. Membungkuk dalam, ia berkata, "Kreacher siap melayani Nyonya Black yang mulia."

"Benarkah itu kalau anakku mati?" lengking Walburga.

"Benar, Nyonya." Kreacher membungkuk lagi. "Master Sirius yang tidak berguna dan mengecewakan ibunya telah tiada," lanjutnya dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanya Walburga dan Phineas hampir bersamaan.

"Kreacher tidak tahu, Tuan, Nyonya. Anggota Orde tidak memberitahu Kreacher."

"Anggota Orde?" suara Walburga melengking tinggi.

"Mereka tampak berantakan, Nyonya, Tuan. Kreacher juga dibentak," ucap Kreacher.

Walburga mendengus tak puas. Ia berjalan kembali ke lukisannya, namun bisa didengar ia mulai menggerutu. Menggerutu tentang bagaimana anak tak tahu diuntung itu harus pergi secepat ini. Menggerutu tentang sikap membelotnya... dan menggerutu tentang matinya silsilah keluarga Black.

Phineas, sementara itu, berdiri mematung di lukisannya. Walaupun tak mau percaya, Phineas yakin kalau Dumbledore benar. Dumbledore tak akan berbohong. Tambahan lagi, peri-rumah yang mulai mengelap lukisan Phineas itu juga tak mungkin berbohong.

Setelah wafat, Phineas menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kantor Kepala Sekolah, atau kalau tidak di rumah peninggalan keluarga Black ini, Grimmauld Place nomor 12.

Phineas keluar dari lukisannya dan berjalan menuju lantai dasar, ke lukisan Walburga. Wanita tua itu tampak memunggunginya. Punggungnya bergetar. Sejenak Phineas berpikir, mungkinkah Walburga _sedih_?

Yang ia tahu, Walburga tak pernah suka dengan tingkah Sirius, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tiap kali Phineas kemari, ia jarang mendengar Walburga tenang. Kalau tidak marah-marah karena rumahnya dihinggapi para penyihir kelas rendah, dia pasti sedang meratapi Regulus dan suaminya, menggerutu tentang hidupnya dan tentang Sirius, atau malah berteriak marah-marah pada Sirius.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," kata Phineas malas-malasan.

"Kakek Buyut?" Walburga menoleh ke belakangnya, "aku... aku tidak menangis!"

"Kau menangisi Sirius, kan?"

"Tidak!" Walburga menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghapus air matanya. "Maksudku, aku memang menangis, tapi tidak menangisi anak itu, Kakek Buyut!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku... aku tak menyangka keluarga kita sudah berakhir."

"Tidak juga. Garis keturunan keluarga Black masih ada di garis perempuan."

"Garis perempuan, Kakek Buyut! Itu berarti nama 'Black' sudah punah."

Phineas bukannya tak tahu itu. sebenarnya ia sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini pasti terjadi. Sudah cukup banyak keluarga darah-murni yang namanya sudah punah. Contoh saja Gaunt. Terakhir yang dia dengar, nama Gaunt sudah tidak ada. Yang ada adalah dari garis keturunan perempuan, salah satunya adalah... _Kau-Tahu-Siapa_.

Phineas sudah cukup tua untuk bisa bijaksana. Walau ia juga jengkel dengan Sirius, namun keluarga Black memang _tidak_ benar-benar punah. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk sepanjang hari jadi pak tua penggerutu.

"Anak-anakmu adalah cicitku dari anak pertamaku, Sirius II. Jelas mereka sudah tak diharapkan lagi." Walburga mengangguk mendengar kakek buyutnya berbicara. "Anakku yang lain, Phineas... aku sudah membakar namanya di silsilah... aku tak tahu dia masih menghasilkan Black atau tidak."

Phineas menggeram mengingat anak keduanya tersebut. Rasanya sia-sia Phineas memberi nama yang sama dengannya jika anak itu tidak sesuai yang diharapkan.

"Lalu anakku Cygnus... dia adalah kakekmu. Dia punya satu anak laki-laki sampah. Seorang Squib."

Walburga menyedot ingusnya keras, namun jelas kalau ia juga mendengus mendengar kata 'Squib'. Squib adalah aib terburuk Keluarga Bangsawan Black yang Paling Tua.

"Aku tak pernah merasa punya paman seperti itu, Kakek Buyut."

"Anak laki-laki yang bisa diandalkannya hanya ayahmu, Pollux."

"Ya, dia ayahku!" kata Walburga bersemangat.

"Dia bisa punya cucu laki-laki dari semua anak-anaknya, tapi anak-anakmu semuanya mati tanpa keturunan. Cygnus III adikmu hanya punya anak perempuan."

Walburga menegang di tempat. Phineas mengingatkannya lagi tentang ketidakberuntungannya dalam menyelamatkan silsilah keluarga. Untuk apa menikah dengan sepupu keduanya yang juga Black tapi menghasilkan anak seperti Sirius? Sebenarnya Walburga ingin Sirius menikah dan punya anak (terutama anak laki-laki), tapi ia tak mungkin memintanya pada Sirius, kan? Hubungan mereka sudah lama rusak dan Sirius sudah pasti tak mau mendengarkan Walburga lagi. Walburga juga gengsi untuk meminta. Itu hanya menunjukkan kalau Sirius adalah orang penting. Terlalu penting untuk menjalankan permintaan ibu dan keluarganya.

Sedangkan Regulus... anak itu adalah anak emas Walburga dan Orion. Namun kematiannya di usia remaja membuat mereka sangat hancur. Mereka yakin kalau Regulus mati di tangan Pelahap Maut atau Voldemort sendiri.

"Adikmu yang lain, Alphard, namanya dibakar, kan?"

"Iya, Kakek Buyut. Dia meninggalkan banyak emas untuk Sirius yang kabur itu."

"Apa dia punya anak?"

"Punya, Kakek Buyut. Namun aku yakin anak-anaknya pasti sudah melahirkan anak-anak turunan-campuran kotor. Aku tahu seperti apa Alphard. Keyakinannya pada prinsip keluarga kita tidak begitu kuat. Dari awal aku sudah curiga."

"Apa anak-anaknya ada di silsilah keluarga?"

"Tidak, Kakek Buyut. Sudah otomatis terhapus."

"Apa Alphard punya anak laki-laki?"

"Punya. Tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, cucu Alphard pasti sudah ternoda darahnya. Atau tidak, tapi anak Alphard itu sudah meninggal dan cuma punya anak perempuan. Sirius pernah bilang kalau dia Black laki-laki terakhir, soalnya. Begitu yang saya tahu, Kakek Buyut."

"Mereka bahkan tidak lebih terhormat dari Black perempuan kita," kata Phineas, menahan untuk tidak mendengus. "Mereka yang menikah dengan laki-laki keluarga darah-murni, seperti... siapa itu? Keponakanmu?"

"Iya. Bellatrix dan Narcissa," kata Walburga sedikit berbangga. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa disebabkan Bellatrix-lah anaknya meninggal.

"Yang satunya?"

"Andromeda? Dia bernasib sama seperti Sirius. Anak tak tahu diuntung. Dia lebih memilih darah-lumpur itu daripada keluarganya."

"Itu berarti... keluarga Black memang masih ada. Keturunannya masih ada walau dari garis perempuan," Phineas menyimpulkan.

Walburga mengangguk lemah.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan mewarisi rumah dan harta keluarga Black?" tanya Phineas.

"Kurang tahu, Kakek Buyut. Tapi mungkin keponakan saya Bellatrix. Dia kerabat perempuan kami yang paling dekat dan paling tua."

Phineas bersenandung pelan, sebab ia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi. Walburga menyedot sisa-sisa ingusnya, kemudian Phineas berkata, "Aku... aku akan kembali ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. Akan kusuruh Kreacher menemanimu disini. Terakhir ia tadi sedang membersihkan lukisanku."

"Iya, Kakek Buyut."

"Dan," kata Phineas, ketika bersiap berbalik, "jangan sering-sering menangis."

Walburga hanya menatap punggung kakek buyutnya tanpa menjawab. Ia tak membantah Phineas lagi, bahwa Walburga tidak sedang menangisi kepergian Sirius.

Kreacher datang tak lama kemudian. Ia langsung membersihkan lukisan Walburga yang sebenarnya sudah bersih. Ya, apalagi yang disukai Kreacher selain merawat Grimmauld Place nomor 12?

"Master Sirius telah tiada. Bagus untuk Nyonya," kata Kreacher dengan hormat. "Kreacher akan tetap disini menemani Nyonya."

Air mata Walburga keluar lagi. Kreacher meliriknya sekilas namun tetap menggosok lukisan dengan tangan tuanya.

Bagaimana Kakek Buyut Phineas Nigellus Black bisa tahu? Walburga dan Sirius memang tak akur, namun bagaimana kakek buyutnya tahu kalau ia _memang_ menangisi Sirius?

Dan bukan sekedar menangisi kematian garis keturunan laki-laki Black? Kematian nama keluarga Black?

"Tidak seperti adiknya, Tuan Regulus yang berbakti dan pemberani," lanjut Kreacher dengan suara agak tertekan, mengingat tuan yang sangat disayangi dan dihormatinya itu.

Suara tangisan Walburga mulai terdengar. Yang di kepalanya hanya ada Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Anak yang mengecewakannya setengah mati. Anak yang memilih membelot dari keluarga. Gryffindor yang berani kabur dari rumah dengan bantuan pamannya. Anak yang sangat berbeda dengan adiknya.

"Tuan Sirius tak pernah peduli pada ibunya. Ibunya yang sangat bersedih ketika ia pergi..."

Walburga menyeka ingus dengan tangan, melupakan sapu tangannya. Apa yang dikatakan Kreacher benar. Sirius terlanjur menganggap Walburga perempuan tak berhati. Membuatnya tak percaya ketika Kreacher bilang kalau Walburga sangat bersedih ketika Sirius pergi dari rumah.

Sejengkel-jengkelnya pada Sirius, Walburga tak pernah mengira kalau anak sulungnya itu akan meninggalkan rumah masa kecilnya. Walburga yang sedih sekaligus marah saat itu berusaha melepaskan pernak-pernik Gryffindor dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Muggle dari kamar Sirius, tapi tak mempan. Sirius sudah memberi Mantra Pelekat Permanen, sama seperti yang Walburga lakukan pada lukisannya.

Frustrasi, Walburga berusaha mencopot poster gadis-gadis Muggle berbikini dengan tangan, yang rupanya sangat membuatnya jijik. Saking kerasnya berusaha, Walburga kena efek sampingnya. Terdorong karena berusaha mencopot barang Muggle, harga diri Walburga menurun ke titik rendah. Ia tak percaya anaknya akan membuat ibunya sakit karena mantranya. Ia terlempar berpuluh-puluh senti ke belakang dan mendarat terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Sakitnya bukan main, tapi tidak lebih sakit dari kepergian Sirius dari rumah.

Walburga menangis lebih keras, namun tak lebih keras hingga hanya ia dan Kreacher yang bisa mendengar. Syukurlah kakek buyutnya sudah pergi, sebab sebenarnya Walburga malu jika sampai ketahuan menangisi Sirius. Bagaimanapun sekeras-kerasnya hati seorang ibu, masih tersimpan sedikit kasih sayang yang tak akan pernah berkarat. Kasih sayang yang tak disadari siapapun kecuali Kreacher.

Masih sambil menunduk membersihkan lukisan majikannya, Kreacher bergumam pelan, "Kreacher ada disini, Nyonya."

Memang hanya Kreacher yang bisa mengerti perasaan Walburga. Dan rahasia seperti ini hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Sebenarnya saya pengennya nonjolin perasaannya Phineas (awalnya), secara dia kan sesepuh keluarga Black yang teridentifikasi sebagai karakter aktif. Bagaimana perasaannya kalau tahu nama keluarganya sudah punah. Tapi karena Walburga muncul, jadinya belok ke Walburga deh. Habisnya, Phineas kan nggak pernah ketemu Sirius langsung (setidaknya secara fisik sebagai manusia yang masih hidup). Tambahan, Walburga adalah ibunya Sirius, jadi saya rasa Walburga punya perasaan yang lebih dalam sama Sirius.**


End file.
